A Strange Visitor
by TheSilentKeeper
Summary: A strange alicorn crashes into Canterlot Castles courtyard. Princess Luna finds him alone and injured. Just who is he and why is he here?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Bringing Down The House**_

A bright orange comet flew through the night sky. Most just gave it a passing glance, as such occurrences were common to them . However, unknown to them, it had hid a very furious alicorn. "This is just PERFECT" the furious pony screamed. "A BROKEN WING, NO IDEA WHERE I AM, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF MY OTHER WING WON'T OPEN".This was greatest nightmare coming to life, to fall with a broken wing. " THE COURSE WAS CLEAR HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING!?" he fumed. Suddenly, he started to think. _If I USE MY MAGIC TO OPEN MY OTHER WING, MABEY I CAN SLOW DOWN ENOUGH THAT I WON'T KILL MYSELF._ He prayed as he calculated how far away from the ground he was. As he was trying to find a place to land, he spotted a strange castle."What the?" he questioned, but quickly decided that beggars can't be choosers, and turned to glide into what he thought was a courtyard. Once close enough, he tried to spread open his wing,land, and hoped for the best. Mid way through his descent, his wing buckled, and snapped."BUC-", was all he got out before he slammed into the ground.

 _ **Luna P.O.V.**_

I was holding court as was normal for me when I heard a heavy object crash into the courtyard outside. "I swear if it's those damned guards showing off for their marefriends again, they'll be on fatigues for a month" I seethed as I walked outside. However the sight that confronted me was not what I expected. Instead of a bunch of idiot guards, I found myself faced with what seemed to be a large metal pod that was on fire. "GUARDS!" I yelled. Soon after a group of guards galloped up, and started taking action. While the guards restrained the blaze, I noticed a figure laying a few meters away from the crash. _He must have been thrown from the crash._ I thought to myself. I trotted over and got a better look at him. He was a blacked furred alicorn. He had a dark blue mane and tail. His mark was a white crescent moon behind a sword and shield. _Strange._ I thought. As I was inspecting him I noticed he had a large gash on his left side. It ran from his shoulder to his left flank. I looked up and realized the guards had extinguished the blaze. "Captain," I called out "I'm taking this stallion to the medical wing. Inform my sister what has happened and remove the metal contraption. Let no one but who are here know about this." "Yes Princess Luna. It will be done as you have commanded.". "Good. Your dismissed captain." Turning back to the strange alicorn; "Just who are you?" I mused.

 _ **End Chapter 1**_


	2. Familiar Faces, Doctors Orders

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **New faces, Doctors Orders**_

 _ **Princess Luna P.O.V**_

"Princess Luna." a doctor said, "Are you alright?" "Yes Doctor, I am fine. However he is not." I replied, gesturing to the stallion I held in my magic. "Oh my," the doctor commented, seeing his injuries. "We will take care of him right away your Majesty. If you like, you can stay in the waiting room until we have stabilized him." "I think I will. Thank you." It was then that the captain returned. "Ma'am," he reported, " The wreckage has been cleared and your sister has been notified. She wishes to inform you that she will be here soon." "Thank you captain. Go get yourself some rest." The captain thanked me and I was left with only my thoughts to keep me company. _I wonder just who he is. He's kinda cute though._ Startled at that sudden and strange thought, I turned my attention to the observation window. There where the doctors and nurses, removing shrapnel, straightening bones, and stitching shut cuts and scrapes.

"Luna, there you are." Celestia says as she walks in. I notice the dark rims under her eyes, and can't help but to feel bad for waking her. "What is it dear sister?" she continues. Motening my head to the window, she steps forward and gasps at the sight of our new visitors condition. "Who is he?" she quirries. "I don't know. He crashed in the courtyard along with a comet made of metal. It must have hit him due to the broken wing and the light searing on him." I reply. " Where is this comet?" "I ordered the guards to take it to the vaults. I thought it best to hide the details of his arrival." "Good idea Luna. No-" "We have stabilized him your Majesties. He should be awake by now." the doctors interrupted. Mildly annoyed at the interruption, but gladdend at the news, I thanked them, and Celestia and I walked inside.

 _ **Unknown Alicorns P.O.V.**_

 _The area around me is dark, with shapes moving around me. I faintly hear sounds, as if their talking. I feel a faint sting on my side, and my back hurts alot. Then, the world around me brightens up, and I wake._

"W-Where am I?" I question, but nopony is there to answer. I see that I am in a white room filled with heart monitors, x-rays, and medical tools and supplies of every kind. I am laying in a clean, white bed with I.V. tubes in my legs. _I am in a hospital._ I think. _But where is the staff?_ Suddenly, a door which I had yet to notice opens, and two beautiful alicorn mares walk in. My focus goes straight to the darker one for some reason. She's beautiful, with dark blue fur, blue mane and tail, and violet eyes. There's even small sparkles in her hair that look like stars. She literally looks like the embodiment of night sky. I suddenly realize something. Its her, Luna. My mind goes haywire, realizing, that i've finally found her. After all my years of searching. _I wonder if she remembers me. Let's see if she does, if she doesn't, i'll wait for the right time._ Before I can turn my attention to the other one, she speaks with a voice as smooth as silk. _Just like I remember._

 _ **Princess Luna's P.O.V.**_

"Ah, good your awake." I say as I sees our guest sitting upright in bed. _He looks so familiar,_ my mind speaks up. I feel a small blush creep up my cheeks as I see him looking at me. "Yes, it appears that I am." he says rather jovially. "Are you in any pain sir?" my sister asks. "No, i'm fine miss?" "I am Princess Celestia of Equestria. This is my sister, Princess Luna." I faintly hear him say "Luna. What a beautiful name." Another blush creeps up. He then clears his throat, and says "My name is Moonlight Shadow. You can call me Shadow for short. It is nice to meet you both. Now, may I inquire where I am?" "You do not know?" I ask. "You are in our capital city of Canterlot. I found you laying in our courtyard with a broken wing and a large gash in your side." "Well, thanks for saving me." he says, "So, when can I leave the hospital?" "The doctors say that your stable for now. I imagine you will be able to leave in the next few days. If you wish, I could visit you so you won't be so lonely." I say, wondering just why I felt the need to be near him. "That would be nice, thank you." he says. _YAY!_ My mind screams. I notice my sister shooting me a sidelong glance. "Well Shadow, we will need to be going now. It was nice to meet you." my sister says. As we walk towards the throne room, my sister speaks "Well?" "Well what?" I reply confused. "I saw the way you were looking at him. You like him don't you." "I barely know him." I protest. "Then why were you so excited when he accepted your offer?" "Umm." "Just so you know, I approve. He seems like a nice genlepony." I stand there in shock as my sister walks away, chuckling. _Maybe she's right. Mabey I do like him._ Sighing, I turn back and walk towards my room, for the sun is now rising. _I can only hope he likes me as well. But why does he look so familiar?_


	3. Day Out, Restored Memories

_**Day Out,Restored memories**_

 _ **Shadows P.O.V.**_

A few days have passed since I came here. True to her word, Princess Luna has kept here word and has come to visit me multiple times. Though she doesn't remember me, which I feel sad about, but not surprised.. However my thoughts are interrupted by Princess Luna busting in singing "The doctors say you are fit enough to leave. I have taken the night off to escort you around Canterlot until you get acquainted enough to find your way around." "Thank you Princess." I say as I stand up. "May I say you look beautiful tonight Princess Luna." "T-thank you." she says as a blush rolls up her check again. "Just Luna is fine though." "Very well Luna. Shall we go then?" "Of course. I have already filled out the paperwork needed to take you put under my care." "Thank you, Luna." We exited the medical ward and made our way towards the main gate leading into the city.

As we made small talk, I learned that she had now could fully control the moon and the night, while her sister held control over the day. "I've always enjoyed the night sky," I said upon hearing this, "It always held a sense of beauty and peace." "Thank you." she said with a faint blush on her checks. "Not many enjoy the night sky or its beauty." "I can't imagine why." I said. "The ponies here were scared and sleep through my night. Ever since Nightmare Moon, they have always been afraid of me." "If it makes you feel better, i'm not scared of you." "Thank you. It gladdens me immensely to hear you say that." She blushes yet again.

"So, where are we going?" I ask. "I thought that we could take a tour around the city, and maybe get some lunch." "Sure!" I agree. I think that I faintly hear her squeal in excitement. During our walk through the city, many stare at us. I guess that the princess don't take walks through the city often. However, something stops my thinking in my tracks. I see a cloaked figure stealthily making their way near us. I see a quick flash of metal, and realize he is holding a knife. Suddenly, he leaps towards Luna, knife in hoof. Luna is caught unawares, and I realize she won't be able to move out of the way. I react purely on instinct. I jump and slam into his midsection and he is thrown away from Luna and slams into a nearby wall. The crowd gasps at the sight and some scream and flee. Others back away and keep watching. The attacker started to get up, but I was on him before he could move. I grabbed their mane and heaved upward, bringing him up. I knocked the knife out of their hooves, and threw him to the ground. By now, there were Royal Guard pouring into the street.

They surrounded Luna, me, and the attacker. I threw the attacker in front of the Guard and spoke. " They attempted to kill The Princess." The Guards, upon hearing this, surrounded the attacker, and pulled the hood down. I saw the attacker was a white fur and maned mare, of about 30. She was apparently unconscious, as her head lolled about as the guards carried her back to the castle. I turned around, only to have Luna clench me tightly. "Shadow! I was so worried about you!" she said as I felt tears rolling down my neck. "Are you alright Luna?" I ask. "Yes, i'm fine. Thanks to you." She lets me go and gasps. "Shadow! Your Mark!" I take a glance at my flank, and sure enough, somethings different. Now, instead of a shield in front of a moon, there's a dark blue crescent moon emblazoned on the shield. "Strange." I say. "That's never happened before." "Do you think it's because you defended me?" "Maybe." I reply. "Shall we continue, Luna?" She nods in agreement, and leans towards my check. Before I can do anything, she gives it a quick peck. "T-thank you." she says as her face turns redder than a tomato. "Y-your welcome." I say, still slightly in shock from the kiss. _Maybe she's starting to remember._

We continue our trip through the city. Luna is slowly moving closer to me, to the point at which she is nearly leaning into my side. Not that I mind though. We soon arrive at a fancy looking restaurant. We walk in, and a very surprised hostess greets us. We took our seats and ordered. While we waited on our main course, we made small talk. "So, Shadow. Where are you from?" Luna asked. "I am a traveler. I never really had a home." "Then what was your favorite place?" "That would have to be the Castle Of The Royal Pony Sisters. Before it was a ruin of course." Luna practically choked on her drink at hearing that. "YOU WERE THERE BEFORE IT WAS DESTROYED?" she almost yells. "Yea, I was. I stayed there a while. You wouldn't remember though. I believe your mother removed all memory of me. It would be better if we discussed this at the castle though." I see her eyes burning with questions, but she refrains from asking.

We finish our meal, and head back to the castle. "Follow me." Luna says, leading me tho the gardens. She leads me down a garden path that looks like it hadn't been used in years. We reach a small clearing covered with green grass and surrounded by trees. "Now we can talk in private. Just what the BUCK did you mean by I don't remember you?" she half yells, with a suspicious tone. "It would be easier to show you." I quickly put my forehead to hers and start the memory spell.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Everfree Castle Gardens**_

 _ **Night time**_

 _ **1,123 years ago**_

 _ **3RD P.O.V.**_

 _A young filly is seen walking through the Everfree Gardens. "Shadow, you there?" the young filly calls out. A young colt walks out of a nearby bush. "I'm here Luna." he says. "Oh thank the stars I found you. Listen, you need to leave now." she says, worry lacing through her words. "Why" the young Shadow asks. "Mother is trying to find you. I heard she is going to lock you up in the dungeon and execute you!" Luna whispers, with tears in her eyes. The young Shadow is taken aback, wanting to believe that it's not true, but he trusts Luna with his life. "Are you sure?" Shadow asks. "Yes, Shadow, i'm sure. You must leave or you will DIE!" Shadow sighs, and turns to fly away. "Wait," Luna calls out. "Promise me you'll come back." she cries. "I_

 _promise i'll come back one day Lulu. Nothing could keep me away forever." Suddenly, Shadow leans forward, and kisses the young Luna on her lips. "I love you Lulu". He then turns away and flies out of the Everfree. "I love you too." The young Luna says, a single tear falling to the ground._

 _ **FlashBack End**_

 _ **3RD P.O.V.**_

The two alicorns slowly wake up from the flashback. "Well?" Shadow says. "Did I keep my promise?" He is quickly interrupted by Luna launching herself forward and slamming her lips to his. "You did." she says softly. "I remember everything from when you were at the Everfree Castle. All the adventures we had." But then she slaps him. "BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW ME THAT WHEN YOU FIRST GOT HERE?" "I wanted to see if you would remember on your own." Shadow replies. "I suppose. But now I want to know something. Do you still love me?" "Yes, I do." he says. Luna heart flutters at that. And just to prove it, he leans forward, and kisses Luna. She snuggles up to him and they just lay in the grass, looking at the moon and the stars.

"I'm so glad you made me remember Shadow. I love you." "I love you too Luna. Don't ever forget that". They fall asleep like that, Luna snuggled up to Shadow, with his wings wrapping her tightly.


End file.
